puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Willis
Willis is William's fraternal twin brother, as well as being the sibling of Angela. He's adventurous, a prankster, and can be a bit of a pest at times, but he's very nice and charming underneath it all. Physical Appearance Willis has dark tan fur, one light blue eye and one dark blue eye, and a birthmark on his right ear. He wears a dark blue collar. Character Profile Breed: '''Golden Retriever '''Gender: Male Home: Pocketville Weapons: '''Teeth, claws, and a small knife he uses for fishing History Willis and his brother were born in Pocketville. He was lazy in school and resorted to tricking his peers into doing his work for him. When they graduated, the twins went to Bella's School of Manners, where they met Mela, Danny, and Balloon. The trio found William to be a good friend, but Willis to be a childish nuisance. Willis graduated after a few weeks and, refusing to further his education, decided to go work on the beach with some friends. Shortly after that, he was banished from Pocketville altogether for a few weeks when Princess Ava fell victim to a prank meant for his brother. During that time, he focused on work and stayed at an inn. When the ban was finally lifted, he returned home. A few years later, the former Captain of the Royal Guard stepped down around the same time that Willis lost his job. Princess Ava, who'd been searching for a replacement anyway, took pity on Willis and offered him the position. William was envious at first, but got over it soon enough. Willis took his new job very seriously and worked hard, which impressed Princess Ava so much that she allowed him to patrol any part of the castle he wished, a privilege that is his alone. Currently, there's a rumor circulating among the Royal Guards that Willis has a huge crush on Eva. The Bet At one point, Willis and his big sister, Angela, made a bet to see which one of them could last wearing each other's collar for a week. During that time, the other pets mocked Willis incessantly, but he paid them no mind except to say, "It takes a ''real ''puppy to wear his sister's collar!" Love Interests *Bella' Bella is the teacher at the Pocketville School of Manners. Willis ends up liking her so much that he offers his services as her part-time assistant. Eventually, Bella finds herself thinking of him as more than a friend. *'Eva' Eva is mean to everyone except Willis because he's really the only besides her sister who's nice to her. He's constantly treating to expensive restaurants. She might just be falling for him. '''VanillaFlare's AU: '''Queen Eva doesn't have any feelings for Willis at all, though Slash has made a conspiracy that she secretly loves him. *'Eve''' Eve is already dating Prince Alex, but has a crush on Willis as well. She's very kind to him and likes it when he licks her on the nose and cuddles with her. * Zahria Zahria is a wolf that lives in a faraway land, away from Pocketville. She and Willis eventually met and they later have three pups: Arctic, Candace, and Zero. Bella.png|Bella, one of Willis' love interests. Eva.png|Eva, who might just have feelings for Willis. EveRemake.png|Eve, another of Willis' love interests. Willis' True Love Just after Willis gathers the courage to propose to Eve, William tells him that their and Bella's mother have arranged for one of them to marry Bella. Desperate for guidance, Willis goes to ask Evershell what he should do, but the turtle just tells him to follow his heart. Seeing his words have only confused the young one more, Evershell calms his nerves by adding a reassuring, "I know you'll make the right choice." Willis: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Coming soon Gallery WillisSims.png Willis.jpg|William chasing a ball onto a chandelier during one of Bella's lessons. Willis.png|Willis Eve and Willis are friends.. Or is there more.png|Eve hugging Willis. Willis and Eve sleeping at the fountain.png|Willis and Eve sleeping beside the Magic Fountain. Willis working with royal guards.png|Willis with his fellow Royal Guards. Jelly_by_fairytalekitty-d55j3sp.png|William (left) glaring at Willis (right) with an unhappy Eva in the middle. ItsWillis.jpg 44652CC4-93F2-427C-88C1-A93B74258469.jpeg|What live action Willis would look like Category:Canine Category:Golden Retriever Category:Article list Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters